This invention relates to a bulk container for storing and shipping fluid and semi-fluid materials in bulk, such as fluid and semi-fluid adhesives and, more particularly, to a valve permitting the emptying of said container.
In the storing and shipping of fluid and semi-fluid materials used in bulk quantities such as liquid adhesives and glues, it is known to ship these materials in bulk containers which comprise a generally cylindrical tubular side wall member set in an annular base and covered at the top. The container is typically mounted on a wooden pallet and strapped thereto permitting its movement by a forklift truck.
In one form of bulk container developed by the assignee of this invention, the container is formed of a paper tube having a plurality of unique, multiple-ply, formed and folded paperboard slats adhered to the paper tube in substantially edge abutting relationship. The abutting paperboard slats form the outside side wall of the container and provide the container with substantially increased strength and ease and economy of manufacture. The side wall is seated in an angular, annular base and contains a plastic bag to receive and contain the fluid or semi-fluid material placed therein. Metal or plastic bands are placed around the side wall at vertically spaced intervals and are used to secure the container in the circumferential direction. After filling, the plastic bag is closed and secured and a top placed on the side wall. The entire bulk container is then secured to a pallet by metal or plastic bands passing therearound.